


Reclamation

by dreamelodies



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamelodies/pseuds/dreamelodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen years after Yamigedou’s assault, the Earth lies in ruin, and what few survivors there are have taken up residence underground. A re-imagining of the distant future and the journey Tasuku Ryuuenji makes there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Rouga, you’re running today.”

“Yeah. I know.”

Rouga finished fastening the knot in his shoelaces with a sharp tug and lowered his hitched leg to the floor. He couldn’t remember what day it was—he’d long since stopped counting—but apparently those who hadn’t stopped keeping track of time had concluded that it was his turn to make the weekly supply run. He’d been informed of as much this morning, as he always was.

As a fellow runner, Kazane knew the procedure well. That was why, after a long moment’s silence, Rouga finally turned to face her, frowning.

“Is there something you’re here for, Fujimiya?”

The young woman standing opposite him raised her head, face set with a tension that didn’t suit it. It never had.

“… You need to be careful out there.”

“I’m aware.”

“I know you are, but—listen.” Kazane folded her arms neatly over her chest. One was bandaged—a testament to the most recent dangers she’d faced on the surface. “Things have been getting crazier in the city every week. The Hundred Demons and the other monsters are getting more violent and more unpredictable. You have an advantage that the others and me don’t, but…I’ve been starting to feel like even that won’t keep you safe anymore.”

Rouga glanced down at his so-called “advantage”—the Dark Core Gadget laying atop a crudely-crafted shelf—before shooting a scowl in Kazane’s direction.

“Dark Cores are useless unless the user has the skills to control them and bring out their true power. Are you trying to imply something here?”

“You know that isn’t what I’m doing. It’s just that…more than anyone else down here, we need you to come back safely. You’re our strength.”

“I’m flattered.”

“Rouga.”

Rouga grimaced and grabbed his Core Gadget off the shelf, slinging his rucksack over one shoulder before speaking again.

“… I’ll be careful. You don’t have to worry so much.”

Some of the tension left Kazane’s face, and in a mix of relief and exasperation, she shook her head.

“Of course I do—we all do. You’re our comrade, but you’re our friend, too, you know.”

“So you’ve told me for the past thirteen years. Don’t you ever get tired of saying it?” Rouga started towards the door, adjusting his pack’s position on his back—and then ruffled the woman’s short hair as he passed.

“I’ll be back in a few days. Try to keep things in order around here—and for the love of God, keep Raremaro out of my room. Same goes for that cat thing.”

Kazane lifted her hands to her mussed hair to tame it again, grinning after Rouga’s retreating back.  

“He’s just curious. Can you blame Cait Sith for wanting to know what’s in there? You never let anybody in.”

“I _can_ blame him, and I _will_. If any of my stuff is missing when I get back, I’ll hold you accountable and make Blade his next meal.” Rouga lifted a hand before turning a corner in the tunnel.

“See ya.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wouldn’t have expected to see anyone survive a fall like that–never mind a boy that had vanished fourteen years ago.

The air was still just as stale and acrid as he remembered.

Rouga tugged his scarf a little higher over his mouth and nose as he ran with practiced ease from one chunk of debris to the next, clutching tightly at his Core Gadget when he was forced to stop behind a larger piece of fallen concrete. Permeated with the stench of decay…he’d have described the air as being devoid of life too, but it wouldn’t have been true.

The man watched with narrowed eyes as monsters approached—hoards of them from either side, each with their respective world banners hoisted high above their heads. Evidently, he’d stumbled upon a skirmish between Hundred Demons and the monsters of Katana World—most likely nothing significant in terms of war, but certainly an obstacle that he had no wish to try and plow through by himself. As much of a pain as it was, he’d have to take a detour…and a long one at that, if the monsters’ numbers were anything to go b—

A sudden screech overhead interrupted his thoughts, and Rouga sharply turned his gaze to its source: a Hundred Demons monster, hovering over the rooftop of an adjacent building…though it wasn’t looking at him. Was there something up there? Another monster? Or—

“Don’t come any closer!”

_People?_

It was faint, but amidst the chaos of the ensuing battle ahead of him, he could swear he’d heard a person shriek.

_Up on the roof, though… What the hell do they think they’re doing?_

Frankly, he was shocked anyone would have chosen to stay on the surface, let alone venture outside in broad daylight. Supply runs were one thing, but he very much doubted there was anything to be salvaged on a rooftop. They were just sitting ducks up there…

His fingers tightened around the shaft of his spear, and he tore his eyes away from the building. He didn’t have time to stand and watch, or worry about anyone but himself—never mind someone several stories up. He was out here for a _reason_ , and that reason took priority over all else, a couple people’s lives included. For the sake of the many below the earth…he’d have to sacrifice the few above. He didn’t have a choice. So, ignoring the snarls and roars by the monster overhead, Rouga started the perilous move past the building.

He’d just been preparing to run to a fourth pile of rubble for cover when movement from above him caught his attention again. Something was…falling. One of the people trapped on the roof? Had they been pushed? Or had they jumped of their own accord?

… Whatever had gone down, that person was probably dead. That had been a fall from several stories up; he couldn’t imagine anyone would come out of something like that alive.

“…”

_If they’re dead…then…_

The very thought of looting a corpse left a bad taste in his mouth, but…he had a responsibility to bring back any and everything useful that he could. Supply runs were becoming more frequently necessary as their resources dwindled…and the dead hardly had any use for tools, weapons, or food any longer, besides.

They were little more than excuses to ease his conscience, but with this reasoning in mind, Rouga made a mad dash for the alley the body had fallen into—

–but froze when he finally found it.

“… That’s…”

A shock of blue hair, a Buddy Police uniform (God, when was the last time he’d seen one of those?), and…there was no mistake, was there? He’d disappeared fourteen years ago and hadn’t been seen since, but Rouga could never have forgotten the face of the person he’d once considered his greatest enemy—and he _could_ see his face. This was—

“… Tasuku Ryuuenji.”

Rouga took a step closer—only to come to an absolute halt again when the collapsed child stirred. He was… _alive?_ _Seriously?_ He’d fallen so far—how was that even possible? For a kid especially, it was just…—no, he’d have time to think on it later. For now, he needed to get him underground as quickly as possible. He may have come out of it alive, but there was a high chance he’d sustained at least some internal damage—and that was arguably more dangerous than external injuries.

It was with this in mind that the man deactivated and pocketed his Dark Core, scooped the unconscious Tasuku into his arms…and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Future Card Buddyfight 100 is not yet completed, certain story developments and facts may deviate from those established in future episodes. Order of events, plot elements, and total duration of the future "arc" will be altered.


End file.
